Gruntilda's Lair
Gruntilda's Lair is the lair of the evil witch Gruntilda before her first defeat by Banjo and Kazooie. During Banjo-Kazooie, most of the game is set in this massive area. Within the lair itself, there are entrances to nine different worlds: :Mumbo's Mountain :Treasure Trove Cove :Clanker's Cavern :Bubblegloop Swamp :Freezeezy Peak :Gobi's Valley :Mad Monster Mansion :Rusty Bucket Bay :Click Clock Wood Outside of these nine worlds, there are a number of different rooms and sub-areas. The hat on top of the lair is actually a tower, which ultimately leads to the roof where the final battle against Gruntilda takes place in Banjo-Kazooie. Unlike most main antagonists' lairs, Gruntilda's Lair actually serves as a hub world of the first game. When Banjo and Kazooie visit the lair again in Banjo-Tooie, the lair has been severely wrecked. The large portrait of Gruntilda on the wall has a huge hole in it and is slightly zoomed-in. The entrance to the left leading to the room with Gruntilda's face in the center as well as the puzzle pictures for Treasure Trove Cove and Clanker's Cavern is blocked by rocks and the entrance to the right leading to Mumbo's Mountain is also blocked by rocks. The player's only use of visiting this area is visiting Cheato. During Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, the lair is inaccessible but visible from the outside in Spiral Mountain (probably to make you focus on L.O.G.'s and Grunty's Challenges). Points of Interest *Grunty Portrait #1 (Only slightly able to be seen in Banjo-Tooie only with a hole in it and slightly Zoomed-In.) *Mayahem Peak (Mumbo's Mountain room) (Mumbo's Mountain Puzzle) *Grunty Round Floor Tile (Treasure Trove Cove Puzzle) (Clanker's Cavern Puzzle) *Waterfall Room *Click Clock Wood Puzzle Room *Banjoland's Epic Toy chest (Treasure Trove Cove room) *Pipe Drainage Room (Clanker's Cavern room) *Jungle Lot (Bubblegloop Swamp Puzzle) *Grunty Statue Island *Swamp Room (Bubblegloop Swamp room)(Freezeezy Peak Puzzle) *Giant Stone Urn *Mummy's Tomb (Gobi's Valley room) *Grunty Face Statue *Advent Room (Freezeezy Peak room) *Lava Room (Gobi's Valley Puzzle) *Cemetery (Mad Monster Mansion room) *Mumbo's Shack *Water-Level Raising Room (Mad Monster Mansion Puzzle) *Grunty's Port (Rusty Bucket bay Room) *Storage (Rusty Bucket Bay Puzzle) *Woods (Click Clock Wood room) *Grunty's Furnace Fun Room *Grunty's Furnace Fun Atrium Fungus Forest entry.png|Fungi Forest Room/Click Clock Wood Puzzle Treasure Trove Cove entry.png|TTC Room Gruntys Lair entry.png|Bridge Walkway * Transformation Room *Grunty Portrait #2 (Top of the Tower Puzzle) *Dingpot's Room *Red Honeycomb Puzzle *Top of the Tower Maps Please make one and upload it! Map by Jordan Vance Worlds *Mumbo's Mountain *Treasure Trove Cove *Clanker's Cavern *Bubblegloop Swamp *Freezeezy Peak *Gobi's Valley *Mad Monster Mansion *Rusty Bucket Bay *Click Clock Wood Collectibles Jiggies Note that Jiggies 2-10 can only be collected after the corresponding world's Witch Switch has been pressed. # Left of the main entrance. # On top of the entrance to Mumbo's Mountain - access as termite. (Mumbo's Mountain) # On top of the ship near the entrance to Treasure Trove Cove - climb on cannon. (Treasure Trove Cove) # Beak Bust Gruntilda's eyes on the flat disc with her portrait. (Clanker's Cavern) # Jump inside the gold urn in the room just before Gobi's Valley - use jump pad activated through a room blocked by a breakable brick wall. (Bubblegloop Swamp) # In alcove high above the entrance to Freezeezy Peak - use flying pad under cobweb in nearby room- activate pad with switch in a lower alcove, and use running shoes to reach pad in time. (Freezeezy Peak) # Inside the stone coffin in the room with the gold urn - use jump pad. (Gobi's Valley) # Break the glass eye in the Gruntilda head - use flying pad under cobweb. (Mad Monster Mansion) # In alcove leading to the level 3 water switch. (Rusty Bucket Bay) # In alcove above the entrance to the Click Clock Wood area - access as bee. (Click Clock Wood) Extra Lives *On the back of the Huge Grunty Statue's hat. *At the Bubblegloop Swamp entrance room, near the 3 logs, jump to the top of the middle one. *In the Mad Monster Mansion Puzzle room, after pushing the second water raise switch, go to the surface and you should see an Extra life. *Behind Mumbo's Shack (the house you can only enter if you're a pumpkin inside the graveyard). *Located behind some roots, in the room with the Click Clock Wood Puzzle. *Behind the entrance to Click Clock Wood, walk in the grass until Banjo rises a little out of the grass. Banjo is on top of a Shock Spring Pad! Use it to jump on top the Click Clock Wood entrance and collect an Extra life. You may also use the Bee transformation to get it. *Located on a window ledge near the last yellow Cauldron, after completing Grunty's Furnace Fun. *There are four extra lives inside Grunty's Furnace Fun. Enemies Gruntilda's Lair hosts a variety of enemies, some exclusive to the lair itself and others which only appear after their native world has been accessed. *Whipcrack *Grille Chompa *Gruntling *Beehive *Chump *Tee-Hee *Bigbutt World Enemies *Ticker - Appears in the Mumbo's Mountain room, after Mumbo's Mountain has been accessed. *Snippet - Appears in the Treasure Trove Cove room, after Treasure Trove Cove has been accessed. *Shrapnel - Appears in the Clanker's Cavern room, after Treasure Trove Cove has been accessed. *Grille Chompa - Appears in the Clanker's Cavern room, after Clanker's Cavern has been accessed. *Buzzbomb - Appears in the Bubblegloop Swamp room, after Bubblegloop Swamp has been accessed. *Sir Slush - Appears in the Freezeezy Peak room, after Freezeezy Peak has been accessed. *Chinker - Appears in the Freezeezy Peak puzzle room, after Freezeezy Peak has been accessed. *Mum-mum - Appears in the Gobi's Valley room, after Gobi's Valley has been accessed. *Scabby - Appears in the Gobi's Valley room, after Gobi's Valley has been accessed. *Ripper - Appears in the Mad Monster Mansion room, after Mad Monster Mansion has been accessed. *Flotsam - Appears in the Rusty Bucket Bay room, after Rusty Bucket Bay has been accessed. *Big Clucker - Appears in the Click Clock Wood room, after Click Clock Wood has been accessed. Names in Other Languages Gallery Trivia *Grunty's laughter can still be heard echoing throughout her lair after defeating her in Banjo-Kazooie, even though she's trapped underneath a huge boulder in Spiral Mountain. *In Banjo-Kazooie, the bridge to Grunty's Lair will be broken if Banjo & Kazooie have not yet learned all of the moves that Bottles teaches them in Spiral Mountain. Amusingly, this bridge is in a similar state of disrepair in Banjo-Tooie. *The first few bars of the theme music to Grunty's Lair are inspired by "The Teddy Bears' Picnic", a famous children's song. *A small section of Grunty's Lair appears as a sub-area of Spiral Mountain in Banjo-Tooie. Only the entrance is accessible since the lair has suffered cave-ins, but a small new alcove has also opened up behind the tattered portrait of Gruntilda. ** Unused text strings within the code of Banjo-Tooie and some modelling differences between Kazooie and Tooie suggest that the "Tower Room" of Gruntilda's Lair was once going to be accessible through the central window above the entrance to Grunty's Lair. * Banjo-Tooie's version of the music for Grunty's Lair is abridged, and no longer features Grunty's laughter in the background since she's absent from the area in this game. * In Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, a broken rock sculpture of King Jingaling's head can be seen lying in the undergrowth beneath Grunty's Castle. This seems to imply that at one point King Jingaling had settled in Spiral Mountain with his people, but their home was invaded by Grunty. This could explain why there are so many captive Jinjos in Banjo-Kazooie's worlds, and may suggest that the sleeping Jinjonator predates Grunty's Lair. *The tower of Gruntilda's Lair can be seen in the background of Showdown Town in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. *The position of the Lair entrance's gemstone eyes varies throughout each of the series' games. In Banjo-Kazooie both of her green eyes are present. In Banjo-Tooie her left eye is missing. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts her right eye is missing, not the left eye, and it is an object that Kazooie can pick up. Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Video game levels Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional caves Category:Fictional secret bases